Dictionary Of Twilight Words
by AliceSwift
Summary: A dictionary for all of TwiWord needs. For which Twilighters, Fanpires, and Twihards who need to expand their Twilight vocab. Features AliceSwift and Hp-Twil-Fan
1. AliceSwift

**Hey guys, this is AliceSwift writing the first chapter of TwiDictionary. I've recently collaborated with Hp-Twil-Fan to make this Twilight version of a dictionary. Each chapter should have about ten words and give definitions to all of the words, terms, and phrases that you've been hearing, in relation to Twilight of course, and don't know what they mean. Here goes nothing, I hope you like it.**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **

* * *

TwiHard~Someone who is obsessed with and loves the Twilight Saga more than they can verbalize. This person normally knows every corner of the Twilight books and movies and studies it like it's a religion. That means that to this person Stephenie Meyer is God and the four books in the Twilight Saga are the four verses of the bible.

Ignorant Twilighter~A person within the Twilight Fandom who has never read a Twilight book. They have only watched the movies, yet, normally, consider themselves obsessed with the entire saga. This person, ordinarily, will have a infactuation with Taylor Launter, Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Jasckson Ratebone, Peter Facinelli, or another being of the male gender who stars in the Twilight movies.

TwiGuy~A person of the male gender in the Twilight Fandom who considers themselves obsessed. This is also the guy that you can see with a bunch of girls while other guys sit and ownder how he got their attention. He said he hearts boys who sparkle. GUYS: Take a page from his book and Twilight.

Fanpire~A person in the Twilight Fandom who is on Team Edward, knows every detail there is to know about all the members of the Volturi, and the Cullens, and most likely rushed through New Moon.

Team Bella~One in the Twilight Fandom who is on Team Switzerland and loves Edward and Jacob both equally. This person knows everything there is to know about members of the pack, Volturi, and all of the Cullens. This person kept at a steady, yet excited pace through all of the books.

Packsessed~This is a person in The Twilight Fandom who is on Team Jake, knows every detail there is to know about every member of the pack, and most likely wasn't too happy when Edward came back at the end of New Moon.

TwiBlogger~This is a person or a group of people in the Twilight Fandom who enjoys blogging about the Fandom online. Gossip about the movies and the books will typically go on this site.

TwiCheiver~(from english root achiever) This is a person in the Twilight Fandom who has won an award in realtion with the movies or books.

TwOrganizer~(from english root organizer) This is a person or group of people who will organize clubs, organizations, etc. that have something to do with the Twilight Saga

TwiSician~(from english root musician) This is a person or group of people who create music about the Twilight Saga. ect. Mitch Hansen Band, Bella Cullen Project, etc.


	2. HpTwilfan

**My turn!!!!!! I will sooner or later run out of words!**

**TwiWord: **_Words that are related to twilight. They are filled in this dictionary._

**TwiDictionary: **_A Dictionary, with all things Twilight, and Twilight words that are used._

**TwiCandy: **_Candy that are related or made as part of merchandise for Twilight._

**TwiChandise: **_Merchandise that are made to promote Twilight, when a new book or movie comes out. (Ex. Edward pillows, Jacob pillows, Twilight pillows, Edward blankets, Jacob blankets, Twilight blankets[Hp-Twi-Fan has one from New Moon].)_

**TwiHistorian: **_A person who knows all of History for Twilight, and are like Historians for Twilight._

**TwiHigh: **_When someone is intoxicated with Twilight. This person usually a Twilight Fan or TwiHard(see Twi-Hard). And usually just say random things about Twilight. (AliceSwift has it a lot!)_

**TwiDark: **_A dark person, normally a person who is totally in love with the dark side. (Or HP since, there are a lot of online arguments over which is better, Twilight or HP.)_

**TwiSick: **_Where someone gets sick either from Twilight or withdrawal from Twilight._

**TwiHaters: **_Sadly these would be those haters of Twilight. Usually fascinated and thinks another story is way better then Twilight._

**TwiFacts: **_Facts from Twilight, and are totally true about it._

**TwiJokes: **_Jokes related to Twilight. Or made from._


	3. AliceSwift2

**Hey AliceSwift again, third chapter of this story.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **

* * *

Twickery (trickery)

Noun

- The use or practice of tricks to deceive in the Twilight world.

ie: When you hear a rumor about a cast member that turns out to be false; when you are faked out by posers pretending to be Stephenie Meyer, Robert Pattinson, etc. on Facebook and Myspace.

Twike (tyke)

Noun

- A child who is raised by a Twilight fan.

Twine (whine)

Verb

- What you did/do when the Twilight saga ended, when Midnight Sun was postponed, and when you are unable to access TA.

Twilighter

Noun

-TwiHard (see TwiHard)

Twinection (connection)

Noun

-A connection

Twimentions (mention)

Noun

- when Twilight is brought up randomly in a conversation that's a TwoiMention

Twidiot (idiot)

Noun

- Those who do not understand and/or accept the magnetism of Twilight.

Twisperate (desperate)

Noun

-Desperate for Twilight

TwiDomination (domination)

Noun

-domination of twilight fandom

Twiperventelating (hyperventelating)

Verb

-When you are hyperventelating because of Twilight


End file.
